<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defense Castle by MomoWriter0904</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765836">Defense Castle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoWriter0904/pseuds/MomoWriter0904'>MomoWriter0904</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Fairy Tail, Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Naruto, That's So Raven, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), Anime/Manga Fusion, Canon - Cartoon, Disney, Disney crossover, Dreamworks, Enemies, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Growing, Lesbian Relationships, Love, M/M, Movie: Teen Beach Movie, My Hero Academia inspired, Pixar, Quirks, castle - Freeform, different couples, fairy tail inspired, gay realtionships, naruto inspired, power, powerful movie powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoWriter0904/pseuds/MomoWriter0904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired from 'My Hero Academia' 'Naruto' 'Fairy Tail' etc. The Disney characters that graced the screen and our hearts reside in a Defense Castle to fight off enemies across the world. All harbor a special ability from their movies and it all starts with the powerful family of Pride Rock, and their LOUD roars. </p><p>You will notice similarities from certain animes! This story is inspired from animes so they will have similar powers that are seen in animes/comics/movies/ etc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I.</p><p>Pride Rock has been through so much; wars, kings, rivalry in families, outsiders becoming insiders, a dead king coming back to reclaim his land.<br/>Overhand it over, once and for all to his son.</p><p>"Simba, can you listen to me for a moment here?" Mufasa followed his son from the hallway to hallway as Simba was throwing a grown adult tantrum.</p><p>"Listen? What the hell is with all these renovations? More and more buildings around our rock," Simba turned a corner and saw a fountain, "What is that?"</p><p>"It's a fountain Simba," Mufasa pulled him by his arm, "Come here," he pulled him aside.</p><p>He followed his father to a more secluded corner and crossed his arms.</p><p>"Look, I understand you are the king of Pride Rock right now," Mufasa said.</p><p>"Do you?"<br/>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"Father, you weren't king for very long because of Scar and his jealously," Simba said.</p><p>Mufasa dropped his head.</p><p>"Do you miss it? Being king?"</p><p>Mufasa circled his head, "Yes. I miss it sometimes, but it's not my time anymore. It's yours. The only thing I'm trying to do here is helping us get more intel on this power we were given,"</p><p>"By inviting people in?" Simba asked.</p><p>"Magical people, powerful people, people with powers like ours. We were gifted by our Elders a powerful roar, and we don't know what it's for or why we have it," Mufasa said.</p><p>"I'll tell you why, we fought for Pride Rock, I did, you did, my children, my wife, my mother. We all fought for Pride Rock, and the Elders recognized it and gave us a roar," Simba said.</p><p>"Then what's it for?" Mufasa questioned making Simba quiet, "The herds listen to us, we don't use it on each other, then what-?"</p><p>"Scar is still out there, he's not dead," Simba shook his head.</p><p>"And if it's that the case, what if he comes across someone who can give him power. Like us. A roar that concurs ours. What will we do then," Mufasa said.</p><p>Simba sighed like a child being proven wrong and not wanting to admit it.</p><p>"Fine," he said, "If I agree to this, and let it happen. What exactly are we letting into our home?"</p><p>Mufasa walked past his son, to one of the tall skinny windows looking down in front of the new castle walls that guarded Pride Rock like a fence to incoming carriages and horses.</p><p>"God, son, I hope something good, and that can help us. Because even I know, there is more power out there than just the Roars of Pride Rock," Mufasa said.</p><p>Simba gulped and walked up next to his father. He looked up at his father and touched his arm. Mufasa then moved back, pulling Simba with him.</p><p>To change.</p><p>Night fell upon the sky, and the new visitors were resting up before meeting their new landlords. The family had to wear their family colors; black and gold.</p><p>Simba's oldest son, Kopa, slid on his gold and black tuxedo jacket over his black dress pants. He sighed looking at his reflection in the mirror.</p><p>"Kopa," a voice called behind him.</p><p>He turned around to see his sister, Kiara, walking in a Black Mermaid Tulle With Gold Appliques V Neck Backless gown.</p><p>"Oh, I'mma burn that," he mocked.</p><p>She giggled, "Come on knocking it off, I only wear dresses like this for my husband,"</p><p>"Great, has he seen it? Can you take it off now?" Kopa said.</p><p>Kiara giggled, walked over to her brother to fix his tie.</p><p>"What do you think about the new people in our home?" she asked.</p><p>Kopa shook his head, "I don't know, I mean they are supposed to have powers like ours. Something is only for them, like our roars. I just don't think I'll trust them off the back,"</p><p>"I don't think we have to trust them, but we have to...I guess know things about them," she said.</p><p>"You know that sounds so weird right?" he giggled.</p><p>She smiled as the door opened with their youngest brother, Kion, coming in.</p><p>"Can someone help me?" he begged with his entire outfit.</p><p>His older siblings chuckled at him and waved him over to help.</p><p>"You aren't going to wear that in front of them, are you? It's worse than mom's," Kion begged Kiara.</p><p>She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Told you," Kopa laughed.</p><p>In the front yard, of Pride Rock, at least fifteen or more young adults or younger were dressed up in beautiful gowns, handsome fitting tuxedos, and staring up at the balcony where Mufasa and his family all walked out together.</p><p>Simba was in an all-black tuxedo with a golden tie, with his beautiful wife, Nala, wore a body-hugging black and gold Appliques Floor-Length Trumpet Long Sleeves Prom Dress, that showed off her curves. Probably why Simba kept a tight arm around her waist. Kiara stepped out with Kovu who had his arm up for her. Kopa turned to his best friend, Griffin, who was rubbing his wrists. A royal family friend in him, along with the beautiful Sapphire.</p><p>Everyone below bowed their heads to the family, the family nodded back. Mufasa turned to the right, catching eyes with the person who was in charge of everything; Merlin, an all-powerful wizard of different types of magic.</p><p>Merlin nodded his head to him as Mufasa stepped forward with Sarabi on his arm. She fixed the back of her Trumpet/Mermaid Long Sleeves V-neck Sweep/Brush Train Applique Spandex Dress before staring up at her husband.</p><p>"Welcome!" Mufasa called out, "I thank you all for being here today and making the long journey to my home; Pride Rock. As Merlin has told me, all of you have a special ability that is an extension of who you are. So, I hope everyone enjoys the party we have set up today for you all. And enjoy,"</p><p>They all clapped together as the herds in the back, all hollered and stomped around. Everyone else nodded as some music started up.</p><p>No one moved.</p><p>They all stared at each other.</p><p>Awkwardly wondering who would start first.</p><p>Beautiful Sapphire circled her family in a black a Trumpet long sleeve mermaid dress with a scoop neck and train. She lifted the hem so she could step down the stairs to join the newcomers. She stepped carefully as her family's eyes just followed her. Mufasa angled his head to see her better as she started to walk between the people.</p><p>She smiled at a beautiful girl who had long orange locks of hair, and then a pretty boy Asian boy who greeted her with a bow.</p><p>She stopped once two men stepped in her path. They each offered their hands to her with devious smirks.</p><p>Griffin growled under his breath, he circled Kopa and hurried down the stairs.</p><p>"Griffin," Kopa called out.</p><p>Griffin walked through the people, Sapphire turned around a relief washed over her face. He walked up to her and offered his hand instead. The two men stepped aside as she took his hand. Griffin spun her around in a circle getting a smile from her.</p><p>He grinned and dipped her back. She let her head fall back a bit as he pulled her up. She stared into his eyes, his stunning eyes that captivated her. He pulled her back up and she pressed her hand on his chest. Their faces were so close to each other, they could feel each other's breathes.</p><p>"Sapphire, Griffin," Mufasa said.</p><p>They both looked up to the skies, opened their mouths, and their powerful roars were heard. They dipped their heads back.</p><p>ROARRRRRRRRR!</p><p>Everyone, startled, covered their ears, and looked up at the sky. The clouds separated and the Elders appeared information. They roared together, as the official welcome to Pride Rock.</p><p>After putting their hands down to hear again, they all clapped while looking awkwardly at each other. Griffin spun Sapphire around in a circle and continued to dance with her. She kept her other hand on the hem of her dress so her train wouldn't trip her.</p><p>Kopa smiled from the balcony at his best friend.</p><p>Milo, the brains of everything, took the hand of his beloved, Kida. She grinned in her mint green Ericdress A-Line One-Shoulder, Long sleeve Evening Dress, and joined hands with him. Sapphire and Griffin grinned at the loving couple.</p><p>Kida wrapped her arms around Milo's neck, careful not to mess up his grey tuxedo jacket. He grinned, kissing her cheek making her close her eyes with a smile.</p><p>Phoebus, The Golden Solider, held his hand up for his lovely, Esmeralda. She grinned in her dark purple Beautiful High Neck Long Sleeves Trumpet/Mermaid Charmeuse dress. They joined hands and spun around. Phoebus widens his eyes at his partner, The Silver Solider, Derek to join him.</p><p>Derek grinned and took Odette's hand.</p><p>"Oh, uh," she giggled.</p><p>Dragon prince, Phillip, looked over to someone else and used his eyes to convey a message. Pretty boy, Shang, got the message but shook his head. Phillip looked away, upset.</p><p>Lovesick, Cinderella, in her beautiful sky blue A-Line/Princess Sleeveless Off-the-Shoulder Floor-Length Beading Chiffon Dress looked over to her love, Sinbad, for a dance. He seemed to avoid her eyes, but hard to miss he just shook his head to her and looked away.</p><p>She closed her lips and looked down at her feet which got the attention of Kida, on the dance floor, and Pocahontas, who was next to her.</p><p>The party trickled on with wine served, letting people loosen up. Dancing to warm up the couples present, and thanks to Pride Rock's many rocks, people had places to sit and speak to each other or the Royal Family.</p><p>Kiara waved at a few people as she walked but she was growing uncomfortable from all the stares or the devious smirks of some of the men.</p><p>"Kiara," someone said behind her.</p><p>She turned around and sighed relief, "Vitani,"</p><p>"Come on," Vitani linked arms with her as they walked over to one of the rock formations that looked like a statue with an enclosed bench.</p><p>They sat down together watching all the newcomers in their land.</p><p>"What do you think of this?" Vitani asked.</p><p>"Mm, this area use to be so wide and big so you could walk around for hours. Now we have all these modifications to fit all of them and I'm a bit skeptical," Kiara said.</p><p>"I think the objective is to walk with them now," Vitani laughed.</p><p>"Mm," Kiara shook her head, "I don't wanna go back to old times, The Outlands Vs Pride Rock again,"</p><p>Vitani looked down at her lap and nodded, "I don't think anyone wants to go back to that time, everything was so dark and there was so must mistrust in all of us,"</p><p>"So, what are these new people gonna do? Tear us apart again?" Kiara questioned.</p><p>"No, we went through a lot, I don't think these people can comprehend that," Vitani said with a slight smile.</p><p>Kiara grinned and then looked past Vitani to some people walking inside of the castle guarding Pride Rock, they were carrying a huge cage.</p><p>"What the hell is that?" she questioned.</p><p>Vitani turned to the side as well to see the cage being carried in.</p><p>"Why in the world is there a cage being brought in by the cover of night?" she asked.</p><p>"I don't know," Kiara said standing up, she reached for Vitani's hand as they got a bit closer to see more clearly.</p><p>"Remember what you said about new people?" Kiara asked.</p><p>"Yeah,"<br/>"Well I think now we have a reason, secrets," Kiara said.</p><p>"Mm, yeah but whose?" Vitani asked.</p><p>"None of your business," a dark voice barked behind them.</p><p>Both girls jumped and turned around to see Gaston, the Witcher. His arms were crossed but his eyes kept darting between the girls and the cage.</p><p>"I'm guessing the cage has to do with him," Kiara whispered.</p><p>"Ya think," Vitani said back, "What's it to you? Those men are bringing a huge cage into the castle that was built for yall but on our property, hiding something much?"</p><p>"None of your business," Gaston stepped closer.</p><p>Vitani rose her chin to him.</p><p>"Everything okay over here?" Kovu and Kopa walked up, stepping in front of both of their sisters.</p><p>"Fine," Gaston lied, "Just having a chat with the young ladies on boundaries,"</p><p>"Boundaries?" Kovu questioned.</p><p>"Exactly," Gaston stated.</p><p>"Okay," Kopa stepped up, "One, you are in our home, so if you are trying to hide something in my castle, I'm not okay with that, and two, don't talk to them like that,"</p><p>"I thought your father was the king or was it the grandpa?"</p><p>"Doesn't matter, I'm the future king and I have says what happens here too. So, you're lucky," Kopa snapped.</p><p>"Mm," Gaston chuckled.</p><p>Kopa reached for his sister, and Kovu pulled him along too.</p><p>The night settled down some more. Some people retired to their rooms for the night, others were still under the moonlight and golden glow of fire laughing with each other, and some were... playing.</p><p>Cinderella folded one of her dresses from her suitcase and put it in one of the drawers. She smoothed her hands over her bridal, floor-length silk nightgown. She undid her braids in her hair from the party and fluffed her hair.</p><p>"You getting pretty for me?" Sinbad asked, walking in.</p><p>She turned around and smiled, "I was thinking about home,"</p><p>"You miss home?" Sinbad asked.</p><p>"My father actually," she said.</p><p>She looked down at her wrists where the imprints of Fairy Godmother's wand were wrapped around her skin with magical green vines.</p><p>"You know Fairy Godmother gave you that power because you deserve it," Sinbad said.</p><p>"I know that but it's so much power, I'm wondering if she made the right choice," she said.</p><p>"She did," he walked up to her and cupped her arms, "She made the right choice, no one has the better heart for it than you,"</p><p>She smiled and held onto his arms on her, "How are you so sweet but friends with people like...Hans and Gaston," she said.</p><p>"Drop that okay?" he stepped back.</p><p>"Eh," she stuttered, "I didn't mean to upset you but... you know the way they act," she said.</p><p>"There's more to them than you know, and on that note, I'm going to bed," he said leaving.</p><p>"Sinbad!" she called out, "Sinbad!"</p><p>Cinderella wasn't the only one going through a personal hell. Anna sat on her bed, kicking her leg, and a mean glare on her face. The door opened with Hans walking in, sliding off his suit jacket.</p><p>She stood up, "We need to talk,"</p><p>"About what?" He didn't face her.</p><p>"Why did you ask that girl to dance?" she questioned.</p><p>"Apparently, her name is Sapphire," he said.</p><p>"I don't care what her name is, why did you ask her to dance? Why not me?" Anna asked.</p><p>"Because we are here to make an impression, should I not be nice to them?" he asked.</p><p>"You can be nice, not flirty," she shook her head.</p><p>"Here we go again," he yawned in annoyance.</p><p>"Hans," Anna said.</p><p>He turned to her.</p><p>"I just wanna know if I still mean something to you? At all?" she questioned.</p><p>He walked over to her, cupped her face, and pressed his lips on hers. She gripped his waist and started to kiss back until he pulled back. He just stared at her, and then made his way towards the bathroom. Without a word.</p><p>She opened her mouth and gasped. Her eyes stinging.</p><p>Nala was still venturing into the party and handed her cup of wine to a waiter. She smiled at the guests but then felt a presence behind her.</p><p>"Hello?" someone said.</p><p>She turned around.</p><p>"You're Nala, right? The queen?" asked Pocahontas.</p><p>Nala grinned and nodded, "Yes, and you two are?"</p><p>"I'm Pocahontas, and this is Kida," Pocahontas introduced.</p><p>Nala reached her hand out and shook both their hands. However, when she shook Kida's hand she felt...something. She kept her face straight so she wouldn't give it away.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you Nala, I hope we can speak more while we are here," Pocahontas said.</p><p>Nala tensed up at the question but gave a head nod. The girls started to move away when Simba walked up behind his wife. They bowed to him and moved away.</p><p>"You okay? You're tense," He whispered to her.</p><p>"One of those girls is pregnant," she said, "And they wanna talk to me more while they are here,"</p><p>Simba watched them walk away, "Considering the one with the white girl was dancing with the man with the glasses. It might be her,"</p><p>"I think it's defiantly her," Nala said.</p><p>As far as playing goes, that extended to Kion, he was bouncing around in the trees trying to make it to his favorite spot by the ocean. He jumped up on one of the trees, peered off into the distance where he could see the water.</p><p>He grinned, but then felt something around him. He stopped and looked around him carefully.</p><p>"1, 2, 3," he muttered to himself.</p><p>Once he said three, he jumped up in a circle from the tree just in time to avoid being hit by a lighting spark. He landed on his feet, looking up to the green leaves above to see an adorable yellow pile of lightning bouncing around from tree to tree. He followed it with his eyes with a confused half-smile.</p><p>"What the-?"</p><p>"Sparky!" a voice called behind him.</p><p>He turned around to at least six young teenagers, around his age, running up to them.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," said one of the girls who shouted at the lightning, "Sparky!" she barked again.</p><p>The lightning stopped in one spot and Kion could see him now. Those big blue eyes and long yellow antennas. He cracked his neck to the side staring at Kion. Kion smiled at him as he jumped down running over to the girl.</p><p>Her wavy black hair blew behind her and she stepped into the moonlight. Kion was taken aback by her beauty.</p><p>"I'm Lilo," she said.</p><p>"Kion," he nodded.</p><p>He turned to the others, "What are your names?"</p><p>"Jim,"</p><p>"I'm Alice,"</p><p>"Wendy,"</p><p>"Peter. Peter Pan,"</p><p>"Melody,"</p><p>"Nice to meet you all," Kion nodded.</p><p>"Forgive me, but what are you doing in the woods? You're not joining the party?" Jim asked.</p><p>"I could ask you the same question," Kion said.</p><p>"Guess we got bored, all the adults are drinking," Jim said.</p><p>The others nodded with him in agreement.</p><p>"I get that," Kion nodded, "That's I high tailed it to my favorite part of the ocean near the castle,"</p><p>"Late night swimming?" Melody asked with a smile.</p><p>"Come on," Kion offered.</p><p>He took off into the forest again, they all followed him to a cliffside. They all looked over the edge to the portion of water underneath them. They all looked at each other at who would go first.</p><p>"You bunch of babies!" Melody ran back and then sprinted right over the edge.</p><p>"Melody!" Jim shouted.</p><p>She dived first in.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Don't outshine me in my own home!" Kion dove in after her.</p><p>"AH!" Melody covered her face for his splash in.</p><p>"Go Jim!" Peter shoved Jim.</p><p>"Hey!" Jim fell face first in.</p><p>Kion and Melody laughed as he resurfaced.</p><p>"Come on Alice!" Lilo pulled Alice with her as they went in next.</p><p>"Oh!"</p><p>Peter grabbed Wendy by her arms, flew up into the sky, and dropped her in.</p><p>"Peter!" she shouted.</p><p>She hit the water with a blast as Peter came in with her. She laughed when she resurfaced and Peter chuckled.</p><p>They all started splashing each other, swimming underwater and dunking each other under. Peter grabbed Kion by his arms, floated up, and dropped him in.</p><p>"What the-?!" Kion shouted as he held his breath.</p><p>Jim cracked up laughing as Kion resurfaced.</p><p>"Hey man! Warn me when you do that!"</p><p>"That takes the fun out of it," Peter laughed.</p><p>"Lilo, can you ask your experiment that makes the waves to come out?" Alice asked.</p><p>Lilo grinned.</p><p>"What? Waves?" Kion asked.</p><p>Lilo held her hands together and pulled them apart making a glow. The cute and adorable purple cutie, Cannonball, appeared.</p><p>"Hey Cannonball, mind making some waves for us?" she asked.</p><p>He smiled, turned around, and slammed his tail down.</p><p>"Whoa!" Kion said to the incoming wave.</p><p>"That's big," Peter said hovering above them.</p><p>Jim and Kion immediately grabbed him by the feet and dragged him in the water.</p><p>"HEY!" he shouted just as the wave pounded all three of them.</p><p>The girls busted out laughing and from above stood the watchful eyes of Sparky, and Stitch from the cliff.</p><p>The night finally came to an end but three girls weren't ready to call it a night.</p><p>"Jasmine, you said he wouldn't follow us here," Belle said.</p><p>"I'm not sure he will or is Belle," Jasmine said.</p><p>Ariel and Belle got up and circled their friend.</p><p>"I can't have any more death follow me, a whole town was riddled with death because of my power," she said.</p><p>"It's not just yours," Belle said, "Aladdin's too. There's two of you, and if we find a way around it'll be better,"</p><p>"Will it?" Jasmine asked.</p><p>"Don't think like that," Ariel said, "Being here...maybe there's an answer,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>II.</p><p>The sun rose over the back of Pride Rock, letting in the sunshine. The rock square that held the newcomers, circling Pride Rock. They all opened their eyes, turned to their windows, and grinned the incoming sunlight rays.</p><p>They smiled, even more, when they saw a familiar cart tray with rosy red cheeks.</p><p>Kopa pulled himself out of his bed, cracked his neck side to side, and stretched out his arms. He walked into the hallway, yawning, "Griffin!"</p><p>Griffin came around the corner, greeting his best friend with a smile and hug.</p><p>"How'd you sleep?" Griffin asked.</p><p>"Good, mm I was just thinking of something," Kopa said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I saw you jump to Sapphire's defense last night, what's up?" Kopa asked.</p><p>"I wanted to help her," Griffin said.</p><p>"Even with her background?" Kopa asked.</p><p>"I don't care about her background, it's not her fault who her father turned out to be," Griffin said.</p><p>Sapphire came around the corner but kept herself hidden as she heard her name mentioned.</p><p>Kopa nodded, "I agree with you. She shouldn't be held to the same standard as him, but I'm worried he will come back for her,"</p><p>"Let him," Griffin nodded, "Let Scar come back, I won't let him infect her with his evil,"</p><p>"Sapphire's pure good, with a good heart. She won't fall for that," Kopa shook his head.</p><p>Sapphire smiled and then came into view just as a tea cart almost ran over the boys' feet.</p><p>"AH!" Griffin yelped.</p><p>"What the?!" Kopa said.</p><p>"Your majesty! How can we serve the, today?! I heard your cry!" Timon came out of nowhere.</p><p>"Jesus, Timon, it's weird when you talk like that," Kopa said.</p><p>"Eh, just gave it a try," Timon shrugged.</p><p>"We heard you and Griffin shout," Pumbaa proclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, because...," Griffin's voice followed his finger as he pointed out a tea cart.</p><p>"Sorry about the scare, dearies, I have to make sure my hot cup of tea stays hot and tasteful for my dears," the legendary, Mrs. Potts said.</p><p>Griffin and Kopa smiled down at her.</p><p>"I have fresh tea, and scones for you all," Mrs. Potts sang.</p><p>"I'm sorry, madam, but the master's son does not eat anything not prepared from our delicious-"Zazu fluttered out of nowhere, landing on the edge of the cart.</p><p>"Chill out Zazu, I'm always open to trying new things," Kopa barked.</p><p>"Don't snap at my mother like that! Her tea and Chef's food is delicious!" little Chip bounced up and down on his teacup.</p><p>Kopa and Griffin grinned at the little guy.</p><p>"I'm sure Zazu didn't mean any harm by that, did you Zazu?" Sapphire came around the corner.</p><p>"Sapphire," Griffin said.</p><p>She grinned sweetly.</p><p>"Ah, Miss Sapphire," Zazu said.</p><p>"Well, as long as we are offering, I'll take the plate," Timon reached for the plate, "Pumbaa, and I will gladly eat the lovely...scones, was it?"</p><p>"Enjoy dearie," Mrs. Potts said.</p><p>Timon and Pumbaa raced off, but not before Griffin and Kopa grabbed the buttery treat. Sapphire smiled.</p><p>"Ah, so everyone is up?" Nala came around the corner.</p><p>Kopa and Griffin shoved the food in their mouths.</p><p>"Yes, your majesty, good morning," Zazu nodded.</p><p>Nala grinned and looked down at Mrs. Potts.</p><p>"So, I'm guessing that's the delicious smell I've been smelling around the castle," Nala said.</p><p>"Yes, dearie, would you like a cup?" Mrs. Potts poured her a cup into Chip.</p><p>Nala reached for it, under Zazu's watchful eye, and sipped.</p><p>"Ee, it tickles," Chip giggled.</p><p>"Oh," Nala pulled back, "Hello there,"</p><p>"Hi Miss, oh well, your majesty, you're the queen, aren't you?" Chip asked.</p><p>Nala giggled and nodded at the little cup, "Um, Mrs. Potts have you noticed... or been feeding one of the girls an herbal team for...women's...," her voice trailed off.</p><p>"Yes, Kida, I noticed her cycles were off so, I believe she is with child. So, I have given her an herbal tea that she hasn't noticed yet," Mrs. Potts said.</p><p>"Should we tell her?" Nala asked.</p><p>Mrs. Potts licked her lips, "It's difficult, a lot of these girls are not familiar with mother needs or worries so it'll be a difference for them here,"</p><p>Nala nodded.</p><p>"Nala," Simba came up behind her just as Griffin, Kopa, and Sapphire exited the conversation.</p><p>"What's up?" she asked.</p><p>"You seemed fussy last night at bed, is something wrong?" Simba asked.</p><p>"I'll be on my way," Mrs. Potts scurried off after Nala sat her cup down.</p><p>"Was...was that a talking teapot?" Simba asked.</p><p>"Lotta magic here my husband," Nala giggled, "But yes, I was a bit fussy,"</p><p>"The woman with the baby?"</p><p>Nala exhaled a deep breath, "Simba, you and I are parents. But also king and queen, we are supposed to help these people here with stuff like this. You have to teach boys how to be men and fathers. And I have to teach girls how to be women and mothers,"</p><p>"What's wrong with that?" he questioned.</p><p>"These kids are still young, young adults. I think bringing in children when they are still learning their powers can harm there," she said.</p><p>"And I think it can motivate them, you and I are the strongest we've ever been thanks to our children. They can learn too," he said.</p><p>Nala sighed and wrapped her arms around her husband, "God I hope you're right,"</p><p>He kissed her forehead, "It'll be alright,"</p><p>They embraced and stared out into the son until they heard a loud shriek from the fence. They rushed to the edge to see a group of newcomers surrounded a redhead.</p><p>"Where is my sister!? Where is Melody!? She didn't come home last night!" Ariel begged.</p><p>"Ariel, calm down, we can find her. Melody is smart, and she won't go far," Belle tried to calm her friend.</p><p>"Well actually," Proteus joined in, "None of the young ones came home last night, or at least that I saw. Even that one with the red hair, I think the royal one,"</p><p>Simba and Nala's faces blanked as Nala quickly rushed to Kion's room.</p><p>"KOPA!" Simba barked.</p><p>His voice got the attention of the newcomers as Kopa and Griffin came out from under the balcony.</p><p>"Yeah, dad?"</p><p>"Did you see Kion come home last night?" Simba asked.</p><p>Kopa thought for a moment, "No, I thought he would just sneak off to his bed,"</p><p>"Some father," Gaston whispered to Sinbad.</p><p>"And king," Sinbad continued.</p><p>Eric and Tarzan huffed them both.</p><p>"Simba!" Nala came rushing back, "Kion isn't in his room! His bed hasn't been slept in, and I don't think any of those young ones have either,"</p><p>Everyone started looking at each other in panic and worry about where they could be.</p><p>"Momma!" Kopa shouted up, "Let me take a guess, where's Kion's favorite place?"</p><p>Nala lifted her chin and exhaled, "The oceanfront," she said.</p><p>The ocean was known for its blue water and sun-soaked temperature. However, something was... off. After a fun night of playing and having a good time, the younger ones were stretched out on the warm sand, sleeping.</p><p>"There they are!" Simba called.</p><p>"Melody!" Ariel shouted, running to her sister.</p><p>Simba lifted his sleeping son, "Wait a minute, why is he so pale? And there's some green on his face,"</p><p>Ariel looked down at her sister in her arms and then looked up in worry at everyone else.</p><p>"Hey," Griffin said, "Look at the water,"</p><p>"It's so, green like a swamp," Belle said.</p><p>Pocahontas stepped closer to the water, as well as Moana.</p><p>"Ariel," Moana called over.</p><p>Ariel stood up and walked over to the water, her face said it all; her eyes almost closed, her lips pulled in creating moons around the corners, and her nose smelt something foul.</p><p>"What's wrong with the water?" Pocahontas asked.</p><p>Ariel scoffed, "Something's in it, something bad like a poison, I guess they were playing in it last night, and it affected them now," she said.</p><p>"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but we need to get them back to the castle now," Tulio butted in.</p><p>"Yeah, but where's...?" Ariel started to question.</p><p>She looked further into the water to see the floating bodies of Stitch and Sparky.</p><p>"Stitch! Sparky!" she hollered.</p><p>"We got 'em," Tulio said.</p><p>"AH!" Moana barked, "The water isn't safe, just hold on,"</p><p>She opened the small water bag on her hip and sprinkled her fingers to make glowing water come flowing out. She spread her arms out in front of her as the water traveled through the air, went under the dirty water, and wrapped up the two experiments.</p><p>"Got 'em,"</p><p>Merlin scratched his head as he had a spread of documents stretched across a blank table. Mufasa came around the corner and poked his head in.</p><p>"Hard at work?" he said.</p><p>Startled, Merlin jumped in surprise, "OH! You scared me, Jesus," the wizard joked.</p><p>Mufasa chuckled.</p><p>Merlin's face then suddenly dropped a bit, "Are they okay?"</p><p>Mufasa nodded, "We have them resting at the moment, but they haven't opened their eyes yet," he said.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," Merlin shook his head.</p><p>"It's not your fault, is it?" Mufasa said.</p><p>Merlin chuckled lightly, "No, of course not. I just... feel responsible because it's magic and it did affect your grandson,"</p><p>"He's sleeping, he's breathing, he's okay," Mufasa said.</p><p>Merlin nodded, "I just don't want any bad stuff to come here and affect your home,"</p><p>"Do any of your children have bad pasts?" Mufasa asked, finally taking a seat.</p><p>"A few do, two of them have a bad case of black crows following them around, two have a grudge with a sorcerer," Merlin shook his head.</p><p>"Do you think these kids are ready for actual battle?" Mufasa asked.</p><p>"I believe they are, but they have to show me something," Merlin shook his head.</p><p>Mufasa nodded and pulled a few of the documents towards him, "Are these neighboring villages in trouble?"</p><p>"Yeah, people running amuck, and what not?" Merlin said.</p><p>"Well there's an answer for you," Mufasa said, "Put them to the test to calm a village,"</p><p>Merlin grinned, "Now I see why you are king," he said.</p><p>Mufasa grinned only slightly and awkwardly rubbed his mouth.</p><p>In the forest, Pocahontas sat high in the trees, her eyes just studying the water. She closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze of the wind. She closed her eyes and just let her body feel the wind.</p><p>"Pocahontas!" a voice shouted up to her.</p><p>She snapped out of it and looked down, underneath her was Tarzan.</p><p>"Tarzan," she said.</p><p>"I'm coming up," he declared.</p><p>He pressed his hand on a tree. The tree's rope-like vine dropped down to him. He wrapped his arm around it, and it pulled himself up.</p><p>"Your power is incredible," she said.</p><p>"So is yours," he said.</p><p>She blushed a bit as she leaned on the tree bark, and he just sat on the branch.</p><p>"Hear anything from the ocean?" he asked.</p><p>She giggled, "I can't hear the ocean, but I can feel the trees. They felt some icky as they near the oceanfront. They felt it last night," she said.</p><p>"Do you think it's a new thing?" Tarzan asked, facing her.</p><p>"I don't know, we don't know anything about this land," she shrugged.</p><p>"Seems rich in soil, except that place off in the distance. I saw crows flying around it last night, and it just seems...dead like a dessert," Tarzan said.</p><p>She giggled, "Maybe it's an extension,"</p><p>He chuckled, before noticing her rubbed her growling belly. He squeezed the tree branch, and two bananas dropped down for them.</p><p>"Ah," she giggled.</p><p>He smiled, handing it to her. She reached for his hand, and when they touched, they both stared into each other's eyes. An intense, electrifying feel rushed through their bodies.</p><p>"Pocahontas!" shouted John Smith and John Rolfe from below.</p><p>She sighed in slight irritation before looking down at them both.</p><p>"Duty calls," Tarzan said.</p><p>She stared at him like... she didn't want to go.</p><p>"Mm," Kion groaned, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>He looked around the room to see his new friends lying next to him in connecting close contact beds. He sat up straight and held his head.</p><p>"OH!" he groaned loudly.</p><p>"MM!" the sudden noise jostled Peter awake.</p><p>"Morning sleeping beauty," Kion joked.</p><p>"That's not my nickname, that's one of the older girls," Peter said.</p><p>"Right," Kion grinned, "You're...,"</p><p>"Flying boy with a sword," Jim peeped from his pillow.</p><p>Kion turned on his right and readjusted himself to feel Jim's head.</p><p>"Man, you're running a fever," he said.</p><p>"Mm, is this a hangover?" Jim asked.</p><p>The boys chuckled as the girls started to wake up.</p><p>"Uh," Alice grunted.</p><p>"Mm," Melody rubbed her head.</p><p>Jim turned around in his bed to face her, "You feel okay?"</p><p>Melody shook her head, "I feel so sick like I'm gonna hurl,"</p><p>"My lungs are on fire," Wendy complained.</p><p>"My head hurts," Alice continued.</p><p>Lilo was the last one to wake up.</p><p>"Lilo! You okay?" Kion called to her.</p><p>"Yeah, but," she suddenly gasped, "Where are Stitch and Sparky!" she shouted.</p><p>Everyone looked around the room.</p><p>"Eh," Peter said, "Over there," he pointed to a small area of pillows and blankets where Stitch and Sparky were.</p><p>Lilo pushed her covers away from her body, as best as she could, and tried to walk over to them. Her legs gave way, and her body was still weak.</p><p>"Ah," she grunted.</p><p>"Lilo, you need to rest," Kion said, trying to get up himself.</p><p>She grunted as the other girls pulled her arms to get her back into bed.</p><p>"Melody, what in the world happened with us yesterday? One minute we were playing in the ocean, and then this," Wendy asked.</p><p>"Well, after we played for hours, it's like it got hit with some bug. Like a plague but in the ocean," she said.</p><p>"Melody, can you see what's going on?" Alice asked.</p><p>Melody sat up straight, the best she could, and reached around her neck. She undid her shell locket from around her neck and opened it. A little bubble formed giving a clear vision of the ocean. It was like a plague. Sea creatures, dying, and the life of the water fading.</p><p>"oh my god," she sniffed, "The ocean, it's dying," she whimpered.</p><p>"Melody," Jim shut the locket quickly, "Don't look at that,"</p><p>"I'm supposed to be one of the guardians of the ocean, and yet...," her voice trailed off.</p><p>Kion cleared his throat, "You know," they turned to him, "My father always told me that sometimes you have to suffer some bad things before you see your true power,"</p><p>Melody exhaled a deep breath and dropped her head. Wendy reached over to her friend.</p><p>Later in the day, when the sun was high, Kovu was on patrol in the 'Outlands' Making sure everything was okay and on the up and up.</p><p>He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the quad of; Sinbad, Proteus, Hans, and Gaston destroying rock sculptures and crushing stuff into the ground. His eyebrows almost touched, his lips pulled in, and steam could have been coming from his nose.</p><p>He hurried over to them.</p><p>"Hans! Come on! Come on!" Sinbad begged.</p><p>"Ah, ah," Proteus pointed at Kovu approaching.</p><p>"And just what in the hell are you four doing?" Kovu barked.</p><p>"We're just practicing our powers," Sinbad said, "Why are your panties in a twist?"</p><p>"On my ground?" Kovu barked.</p><p>"Your ground? I could have sworn this entire land belonged to the king of Pride Rock, which is not you," Hans taunted with his finger.</p><p>"This is my home! I grew up here, and I won't let you change into a stomping ground for your powers," Kovu barked.</p><p>"What are you doing to do?" Gaston rose his chin.</p><p>Kovu bubbled in his energy from his stomach, opened his mouth, and bellowed his roar straight at Proteus and Sinbad.</p><p>Sinbad jumped up in the air to try and avoid it while Proteus held out his hand to use his ability, Shield. He held up his hands for as long as he could, thankfully, Kovu turned his roar straight to Hans.</p><p>Hans grinned, when the roar came toward him, he waved his hand, manipulating the power to go straight to Gaston. Gaston was barely affected. He smiled while engulfed by the roar surrounded his body, with enough strength to pull out his sword and slam it into the ground.</p><p>The impact canceled out Kovu's roar and knocked him back on the floor.</p><p>"UH!" he grunted in pain.</p><p>"Yeah," Gaston laughed, "Your land,"</p><p>He kicked the dirt straight over Kovu's face, Hans laughed following behind while Proteus and Sinbad walked behind them, no grins. Kovu laid there. He could of just it all out right then and there.</p><p>So humiliated, so defeated, so lost.</p><p>He opened his mouth again and bellowed to the skies above. Sinbad and Proteus jumped, turning around to see what was going on. Hans and Gaston turned around as well.</p><p>"Well, that roar seemed bigger," Hans said.</p><p>"Tsk," Gaston scoffed, "Where was that energy, huh?"</p><p>Kiara sat on the edge of Pride Rock, awaiting her husband when Vitani walked up next to her.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Vitani asked.</p><p>"Yeah, just waiting for Kovu to get back from patrol. He's taking longer than usual today," she said.</p><p>"I'm sure he's...oooh," Vitani said, looking ahead.</p><p>Kovu stormed onto the grounds his face said it all. Kiara and Vitani quickly jumped down from the rock to see what was going on.</p><p>"Kovu, Kovu hey, hey, what's wrong?" Kopa placed his hands on Kovu's shoulders to stop him, "What's wrong? Why the fury face?"</p><p>"Because of Merlin's goons!" Kovu barked.</p><p>Kopa paused for a moment as Griffin jogged up along with others.</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>"Kovu," Simba called.</p><p>"I was on patrol. Gaston, Hans, and their two little lackies were in the 'Outlands' making a mess of everything! Practicing their power, they say," Kovu explained.</p><p>"What? The Outlands?" Vitani questioned.</p><p>"Why there?" Sapphire added.</p><p>"I don't know, but when I used my roar, that dude Hans just manipulated it another direction," Kovu explained.</p><p>Simba rose an eyebrow.</p><p>"Then Gaston was barely affected by it, he had enough strength to use his sword, and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor. So humiliating," Kovu snapped.</p><p>Kiara walked up to her husband and pulled him aside.</p><p>"Merlin," Simba called, "I don't tolerate this in my land if your students wanna practice their powers, we set up a place for them. Not in the Outlands though,"</p><p>Merlin nodded, "Yes, I understand. Phoebus, Derek," he called.</p><p>"We got it," Phoebus nodded, pulling Derek along.</p><p>In the open courtyard, the quad was just returning. Sinbad separated from them to speak to Cinderella. She smiled when she saw him.</p><p>"You wanna go?" he asked.</p><p>"Depends, where?" she asked.</p><p>"Back to your room?" he hinted.</p><p>"Stop right there," Derek called out.</p><p>The quad stopped in their tracks as Derek and Phoebus blocked their path.</p><p>"You wanna tell me what you four were up to today?" Phoebus questioned.</p><p>Gaston scoffed, "Let me guess, whiny royal complained about how he got his ass handed to him,"</p><p>"Gaston," Phoebus snapped.</p><p>"It's not a big deal," Hans chimed, "We were just practicing our powers in the open field,"</p><p>"The open field is in another location. You were practicing in an off-limits area. If you asked instead of doing what you want to, you would have known that" Derek snapped.</p><p>"Derek, it was an honest mistake," Proteus joined in.</p><p>"Is that you all used your powers against Kovu?" Phoebus asked.</p><p>"He attacked first!" Sinbad barked.</p><p>He turned to Cinderella, who looked away in disappointment. Derek and Phoebus turned to each other and nodded.</p><p>"You all spend a night out here, fend for yourselves, and you'll be welcomed back tomorrow," Derek said.</p><p>"Are you serious?" Proteus questioned.</p><p>"You've done it more than once, Proteus," Derek stated.</p><p>Proteus looked away as the soldiers made their way back inside. Cinderella shook her head and walked off with Pocahontas.</p><p>"Jasmine," Aladdin said.</p><p>She looked up at him.</p><p>"Can I talk to you? About Jafar?" he asked.</p><p>She stared at him and gripped the small lamp around her neck.</p><p>Nala had a warm cup of tea in her hands she walked down the stone hallways of the fence's quarters. She stopped, knocked a few times on a wooden door. To her surprise, Pocahontas opened the door.</p><p>"Queen Nala?" she stuttered.</p><p>"Hi, I thought I'd bring some warm tea for Kida," Nala said.</p><p>Pocahontas exhaled, "You know,"</p><p>Nala licked her lips and nodded, "Does she?"</p><p>Pocahontas hesitated for a moment and then moved aside to see Kida on the floor, gasping, holding her stomach. Nala stared at her with her mouth open for a moment. But she sympathized.</p><p>"Please, help," Kida begged, tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>Nala licked her lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>III.</p><p>Gaston stared up the ceiling of his tent. He turned to the left to the open flap. Where he saw everyone gathered in the courtyard. He closed his eyes and pushed his hands into the ground.</p><p>"Gaston?" a sweet voice called to him.</p><p>He looked over to the entrance to see Belle crawling in.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh, that's a great way to say hi to your girlfriend," she snapped.</p><p>"I didn't mean it like that just I thought you were in there with everyone else," he explained.</p><p>He didn't move over making any room for her. She stuttered for a moment and then sat down on the dirt.</p><p>"What is it?" he asked.</p><p>"Well, I thought I'd keep you company," she smiled.</p><p>"I have my sword and magic for that," he concurred.</p><p>She backed off and sighed.</p><p>"But say," He got closer, "Can you look into the history of this place?"</p><p>"What? Of Pride Rock?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah, what's their history?"</p><p>She sighed for a moment and then opened her hands out in front of her. Blue magic circled her hands/arms, and a blue book appeared in her hands.</p><p>Belle then started to speak in a French tone, which opened the book.</p><p>"Show me, history of Pride Rock,"</p><p>Blue magic circled like a funnel from the book, and a cloud appeared above them, showing all Pride Rock.</p><p>
  <em>Mufasa's reign, death, and resurrection.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scar's betrayal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Simba's running away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zira trying to kill Kopa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kopa's battle. Griffin friendship.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kiara's birth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kiara's and Kovu's love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>War.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zira and Scar reunite.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>War again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zira dies, and Nuka runs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scar runs away.</em>
</p><p>"Hmmm," Gaston said.</p><p>"Wow, they have been through a lot," she said as she closed the book.</p><p>"Why'd you-?" he started to ask.</p><p>Belle swished her fingers around in a circle with her blue magic, and a mirror appeared in her hands.</p><p>"Mirror, let me see...Scar," she said.</p><p>Gaston leaned closer to see, but nothing appeared in the reflection.</p><p>"It can't track him?" he asked.</p><p>"Hold on," she said.</p><p>It then showed a hooded man walking through some type of dessert.</p><p>"He looks off," he said.</p><p>"He's wandering," she said.</p><p>"I wonder what he's up to," he said.</p><p>"I don't think I wanna know," she put it away, "He's an enemy of Pride Rock,"</p><p>Gaston grinned, "Interesting,"</p><p>Belle faced him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Uh," Kida groaned in pain, in her bed.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around her stomach as Pocahontas sat down next to her. She ran her hands through Kida's white hair.</p><p>"How's the baby?" she asked.</p><p>"I don't know what's wrong. It just hurts," Kida sighed.</p><p>The door opened Pocahontas, turned around to see Nala walking in with a cup of something hot.</p><p>"Queen Nala," Pocahontas stood up.</p><p>"Hi, I just wanted to check to see if she was doing okay," Nala said.</p><p>"Not so good, the baby is causing her pain," Pocahontas moved aside.</p><p>Nala walked over, set the cup aside, and knelt, feeling Kida's head.</p><p>"What's wrong? Why is there so much pain right now? I feel so hot," she said.</p><p>"I went through the same thing when I was pregnant with my last son, Kion. He was a rough rascal that caused me great pain. But he came out a warrior. He makes me proud every day," she said.</p><p>Kida smiled and looked down at her stomach.</p><p>"Here," Nala offered, "This tea helped me every day until the pain subsided,"</p><p>Kida sat up as best she could and sipped from the cup. She closed her eyes and smiled.</p><p>"Mmm, it's delicious,"</p><p>Nala smiled as Pocahontas sighed relief.</p><p>"OH!" Kida hunched forward, "Ah," she held her stomach towards her crotch.</p><p>Nala and Pocahontas held her back as she closed her eyes in pain.</p><p>"Did I miss something?" Cinderella asked.</p><p>"Cinderella," Pocahontas gasped.</p><p>"Uh," Nala stood up.</p><p>"I had a feeling something was wrong the last few days," the blonde hurried to her friend.</p><p>Kida smiled at her friend, and they joined hands. Cinderella turned to the cup of tea.</p><p>"Does tea help?"</p><p>"Nala gave it to me. It helped at first but," Kida gulped.</p><p>"Actually," Cinderella picked up the cup and held up her hand.</p><p>Nala saw an imprint followed with white tree veins embedded into Cinderella's wrist. The imprint. It looked like a piece of a wand. She wiggled her fingers with white magic coming off. It sprinkled into the teacup and disappeared.</p><p>She handed it back to Kida, who took a long sip. She sighed and nuzzled into her pillow, finally turning over.</p><p>"I guess that did it," Nala said.</p><p>"I just strengthen the tea, glad it helped," Cinderella said.</p><p>Kida grinned and held her stomach with her hand.</p><p>Jasmine sat on one of the fountains' edges. She wore a body-hugging black halter AZAZIE MARIEL dress. She looked down at her reflection and stuck her hand in the water.</p><p>"Jasmine," a voice said.</p><p>She looked up and gasped a bit, "Aladdin,"</p><p>"Hey," He said, "May I?" He pointed to a spot next to her.</p><p>She smiled a bit and offered him a spot. Awkward.</p><p>"So," he started to say.</p><p>"Mm," she groaned.</p><p>"Look, I know this is awkward. We're both from the same kingdom with both of us having some powers of a genie," Aladdin said.</p><p>She nodded, "Yeah, so, I'm guessing you can feel my worry?"</p><p>"Yeah, you're worried about Jafar," he said.</p><p>"Yeah, I know we are in a new area, and we are supposed to be surrounded by allies. I just feel like he could come back, cause chaos, and we'll lose what allies or even friends we have left," she said.</p><p>"Jasmine, you beat him before,"</p><p>"Barely," she scoffed.</p><p>"So, did I, but we are separate. If we work together as 'Genie Apprentices' then we can take him," he said.</p><p>She looked into his eyes, "Really?"</p><p>"We don't have to be alone in this," he said.</p><p>She smiled gently, "You can read my mind?"</p><p>He smiled back at her, but his smile faded. He just stared into her eyes deeply. She stared back like they were in a trance. A spark between them both that only their eyes caught. He placed his hand down on the stone next to her's.</p><p>Peter and Jim walked side by side down the hallway near the main throne room.</p><p>"Oh come on, you wouldn't go back to 'Never Land' if you could?" Jim asked.</p><p>"I would I just don't want to right now because Hook isn't here. Nothing like first time battle," Peter jumped up in the air and flew around the ceiling.</p><p>Jim chuckled, "Come down here!"</p><p>"You'll have to build a claw machine to catch me, or call Eric," Peter teased.</p><p>Jim rolled his eyes, grinning.</p><p>"Hey! Jim! Peter!" Kion called out behind them.</p><p>Jim turned around and waved, "Hey, what's up?"</p><p>"I heard you gu-" Kion stopped and looked up, "Having fun up there, Peter?"</p><p>"Yep," Peter laughed.</p><p>They all chuckled until they heard some low whispering coming from the throne room.</p><p>"Peter," Kion pointed to the top of the doors.</p><p>Peter flew over and carefully pulled the doors open more to hear the conversation. Kion and Jim knelt and pressed their ears on the door.</p><p>"I can't hear very well, they are too far back," Kion said.</p><p>"Hang on," Jim said.</p><p>He sat back on his butt and pulled a wooden plank towards him. It glowed white, and he used his hands to craft a listening device.</p><p>"There we go," he said.</p><p>"Your power is so cool," Kion said.</p><p>"Sshhh," Peter hissed from up top.</p><p>The boys listened.</p><p>"You wanna send teams into the villages to solve this problem?" Mufasa's voice came.</p><p>"Yes, these kids need experience. They can't just keep training and not putting it to the test. They need to prove themselves. Only a few of them have seen battle," Merlin's voice came.</p><p>Mufasa leaned back in his seat, turning to his son. Simba cleared his throat.</p><p>"Does this include my kids?" he asked.</p><p>"That's up to you, Simba," Merlin said.</p><p>The boys backed up from the door.</p><p>"They wanna send us on actual missions," Kion said.</p><p>"That'd be killer," Jim smiled.</p><p>Peter floated down to them and moved them aside.</p><p>"Peter, have you seen like actual combat?" Jim asked.</p><p>"Only on 'Never Land' not here, I don't know anything here," he said.</p><p>"That'd be so cool if they let us go on missions," Kion said.</p><p>"Do you think your dad would allow it?" Peter asked.</p><p>"He can be persuaded," Kion grinned.</p><p>Sapphire stepped out of her round stone bathtub surrounded by candles and wrapped her white/black Floral Print Belted Satin Wrap Robe around her body. She stepped into the hallway, looking both ways. She turned to her right to see Griffin and Kopa walking towards the courtyard. Griffin looked back and noticed her.</p><p>He grinned.</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>"Oh," someone bumped her.</p><p>"Ah!" she almost fell over until someone grabbed her arm.</p><p>"Sorry," said Elsa.</p><p>Sapphire turned to Elsa, Anna, Merida, Rapunzel, and Moana.</p><p>"Ah, it's okay," Sapphire said.</p><p>"Um, you're Sapphire, right?" Anna asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Sapphire nodded.</p><p>"Oh, so you're...," Elsa started to say.</p><p>Sapphire pulled her lips in, "A bastard's daughter,"</p><p>"Uh, I didn't-"</p><p>"Nice Elsa," Merida said.</p><p>"I'm sorry,"</p><p>"It's okay," Sapphire giggled, "But um, you all have some type of power of water, right?"</p><p>"Ah, no only Elsa and Moana do," Merida said, "I'm an archer,"</p><p>She pulled her bow from her back and an arrow formed in her hand.</p><p>"Oh, that's nice," Sapphire grinned.</p><p>"I'm a fiery redhead," Anna added, heating her hand.</p><p>"Remind me to duck when you go off," Sapphire said, Anna, laughed.</p><p>"And my hair grows on command, I use it as a weapon or defense," Rapunzel explained.</p><p>Sapphire grinned.</p><p>"It also has a healing tonic," Merida said.</p><p>"Can I...can I see?" Sapphire asked.</p><p>Rapunzel closed her eyes, and her hair glowed a bright golden.</p><p>"Oh," Sapphire grinned, "That's beautiful,"</p><p>Rapunzel's hair turned back to normal, and she grinned.</p><p>"Um, we were just heading to the lake to see what's going on with the water," Elsa said.</p><p>"Would you like to come with us?" Moana asked.</p><p>Sapphire grinned and nodded.</p><p>The girls walked down the lake and noticed the water looked even yuckier.</p><p>"Uh, the smell. I smelt that from the forest," Sapphire fanned her nose.</p><p>"It reeks," Merida said.</p><p>"Hmm," Elsa studied the water, "It looks worse,"</p><p>Sapphire even checked it out, "It's almost like...it'll come onto the land,"</p><p>Moana opened her pouch of water and put it in the water. She raised her hand, and her water trapped the dirty water in a bubble.</p><p>"Well, here's a sample," Moana said.</p><p>"Here," Pocahontas came up behind them, "Put it in here,"</p><p>She held up a handmade bowl. Moana floated the water over to it and dropped it inside. Pocahontas waved her hand over it, sealing it.</p><p>"Pocahontas, can we study it? See what's wrong?" Moana asked.</p><p>"We can, but it'll have to be quick. That thing is spreading and fast," Pocahontas said.</p><p>"Let's get out of here, that smell is too much," Merida said.</p><p>They all hurried back into the forest.</p><p>"Why in the world would you want teams to go with us?" Derek questioned Merlin across the stone table.</p><p>"It's my decision they need experience," Merlin said.</p><p>"And what if they run into an issue that they can't handle?" Phoebus questioned.</p><p>"Well, then your job and my job have failed," Merlin said.</p><p>Phoebus and Derek backed away.</p><p>"Why are you two so against this?" Merlin stood up.</p><p>"We're not. We just don't wanna see any of them get hurt or put into the field so fast," Derek said.</p><p>"They need to learn," Merlin said firmly.</p><p>Derek rubbed his nose and faced Esmeralda and Odette.</p><p>"We'll be there too, we'll help," they said.</p><p>"It's final then," Merlin said.</p><p>Everyone gathered in the courtyard and looked up at Merlin.</p><p>"I have selected, along with Mufasa and Simba, a group of people to venture with our heroes into near villages on missions, for Derek and Odette's team; Belle, Eric, Aurora, Kovu, and Phillip,"</p><p>They all looked at each other and nodded to each other.</p><p>"For Phoebus and Esmeralda's team; Megara, Kida, Nala, John Smith, and John Rolfe,"</p><p>Nala looked at Simba, who squeezed her tightly.</p><p>"I'll be fine. You know my motto," Nala giggled.</p><p>Kida looked down at her stomach and then turned to Pocahontas. Her eyes looked from Kida to Milo.</p><p>Kida walked into her room, where Milo was pacing around it.</p><p>"Milo, why are you pacing?" she questioned.</p><p>"I'm just thinking about everything that might happen to you, and I just want you to be safe," Milo paced even more.</p><p>She bit her nail and started breathing heavily. It was now or never.</p><p>"Milo!" she shouted, he turned around, "I'm pregnant,"</p><p>He stopped, turned to face her, and his eyes widened.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm pregnant," she repeated.</p><p>He sat down on the edge of the bed she took a seat next to him.</p><p>"Please say something," she said.</p><p>"I don't know what to say, I didn't think we'd have any kids until a few more years," He said.</p><p>She sighed, "Well one is here now,"</p><p>"One? You wanna have more," he chuckled.</p><p>She looked up at him and broke a smile, "Why can you always make me smile in the most serious of situations," she said.</p><p>"I know this is serious, but we do have a baby on the way now," he said, reaching for her belly.</p><p>She leaned back, and he placed his hand on her belly.</p><p>"Whoa, my son or daughter is in the love of my life's belly," he whimpered.</p><p>"Don't cry, I'll cry," her voice broke.</p><p>They gripped each other's free hands while he rested his hand and head on her lap.</p><p>Aurora placed her stuff in a duffle bag and adjusted her burgundy red ASOS DESIGN jumpsuit with cape sleeves. She pushed her hair into a messy bun and jumped a bit when she heard her door open.</p><p>Megara slid in with her burgundy red Winter Runway Designer Women Vintage Notched Collar Wrap Black Velvet Maxi Coat Thick Warm Long Trench Coat Outwear.</p><p>"Aurora?" she said.</p><p>"What's up?" Aurora asked.</p><p>"Um, I'm a little sad. We're separated," Megara said.</p><p>"Why does that bother you?" Aurora questioned.</p><p>"Normally, well, when we did do missions, we were together," Megara said.</p><p>Aurora licked her lips and walked over to Megara, "It's okay, I'll see you soon,"</p><p>Megara's face looked defeated as she sighed. She walked out of the room, and Aurora closed her eyes, regretting what she just said.</p><p>"Phillip," Shang said in the hallway.</p><p>Phillip turned around and put his bag down.</p><p>"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" He said.</p><p>"I'll see you when I get back, I'm counting on that," Phillip concurred.</p><p>Shang walked up and stepped closer to Phillip, gripping his hand.</p><p>"And if you don't?"</p><p>"Uh," Phillip looked down at his hand, "I thought you didn't...," his voice trailed off.</p><p>They entwined their fingers.</p><p>"Am I interrupting something?" someone said behind them.</p><p>They jumped.</p><p>"Kovu!" Kopa shouted after Kovu, who was setting up his horse.</p><p>Kovu turned around and faced Kopa and Griffin.</p><p>"You come back. You come back, you hear?" Kopa barked.</p><p>Kovu grinned, "I will, I can't imagine not returning to your sister,"</p><p>"Is that the only reason?" Griffin asked.</p><p>Kovu sighed and pulled them both into a tight hug. They gripped him tightly before he pulled back.</p><p>"Thank you," he smiled, "In my short time here, you made me feel like family,"</p><p>He turned to the distant land outside of Pride Rock.</p><p>"I hope I can live up to it,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IV.</p><p>Esmeralda pushed back her long black hair into a ponytail, and looked down beneath her.</p><p>"Jim, you'll exhaust yourself, you've done enough," she said, touching his shoulders.</p><p>Jim let out an exhausted sigh and sat back on his butt. He looked up at the two carriages he just created.</p><p>"Is it enough?" he asked.</p><p>"It's perfect, go on and go to sleep. You've been up since the crack of dawn," she said.</p><p>He sighed and stood up from the ground just as Kovu came walking over with four horses in tow.</p><p>"These are our best horses," he said.</p><p>"Is Mufasa okay with this?" Esmeralda asked.</p><p>"Yeah, he and Simba said it was okay," he said.</p><p>Kovu looked behind him to Kion running up to them.</p><p>"Come on you," Kion lifted Jim's arm around his neck, "Lean on me,"<br/>"Thanks man," Jim said.</p><p>Kovu rubbed Kion's head as they started to walk back to 'Pride Rock'</p><p>"Be careful," Kion called back, "Come back!" directly to Kovu.</p><p>Kovu nodded, and stared back at Pride Rock.</p><p>"Kovu, if you wanna stay with Kiara," Esmeralda started to say.</p><p>"It's okay," he said, "She understands,"</p><p>"Don't take that for granted too much," Esmeralda advised.</p><p>He smiled. He pulled the horses and set them up for the carriages.</p><p>"Esmeralda," Derek called running up.</p><p>"Derek," she said.</p><p>"Do we have to leave the crack of dawn, it's still partially dark out here. I can't even see the sun very well," he whined.</p><p>"Oh, hush up, the sooner we get there. The better we can do," she said.</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>Nala walked up with Kida next to her, Megara, John Rolfe, and John Smith were both behind them.</p><p>Derek angled his head to see his team coming up on the left; Belle, Eric, Aurora, and Phillip. Aurora kept her eyes locked on Megara, but she wouldn't look at her. She sighed and rubbed her arm. Phillip noticed and poked her side.</p><p>"What's the matter?" he asked.</p><p>"I'll tell you in the carriage," she said.</p><p>"The carriage doesn't have privacy shades, tell me now," he insisted.</p><p>Aurora pointed to Megara, and Phillip picked up the clues.</p><p>"When we get back, just talk to her," he said.</p><p>"Did you talk to Shang?" she asked.</p><p>He got quiet for a tense second, "Point taken,"</p><p>"Mmhmm,"</p><p>"Alright! Let's head out," Derek called.</p><p>Both teams loaded into their carriages, saying goodbye to each other. Megara adjusted her Black Suede Over the Knee Boots, trying to find something to distract herself. She pulled on her dark magenta tights and tied her dark red Women Gothic Vintage Steampunk Tailcoat Long Jacket Lace Medieval. She looked great but felt horrible. Aurora wasn't with her.</p><p>"Megara," Esmeralda said.</p><p>She looked up at her.</p><p>"Are you alright? Miss someone?" she asked.</p><p>Megara gulped and put her head down. Kida turned to her and held her hand.</p><p>"It's okay," she said.</p><p>"I guess, I'm just confused on my feelings for...someone," Megara explained.</p><p>"Aurora," Esmeralda said.</p><p>Megara blushed.</p><p>"I noticed too," Kida said.</p><p>"You have feelings for a girl?" John Smith asked.</p><p>Megara put her head down.</p><p>"Stick your foot in your mouth why don't you?" John Rolfe smacked the other on the head.</p><p>"Sorry," John Smith said.</p><p>"I get it," Nala grinned making Megara turn to her, "If I wasn't happily married to my husband, I could see the appeal of being with a female,"</p><p>Megara chuckled a bit.</p><p>"So, what's the issue with Aurora then?" Kida asked, rubbing her tummy.</p><p>"I don't know," Megara shrugged, "I thought we were in a good place but she said something last night before we left and it threw me off,"</p><p>"Women," John Rolfe scoffed.</p><p>The girls stared at him with raised eyebrows.</p><p>"Now, who has the foot in the mouth?" John Smith said.</p><p>John put his head down, and dusted off his steels boots.</p><p>Derek looked out of the window of his carriage, and yawned.</p><p>"You look like you didn't get much sleep?" Kovu said.</p><p>"You did?" Derek asked.</p><p>"When you have a good wife to nurture you than you're a happy man," he said.</p><p>Derek grinned a bit, "I don't think I have that,"</p><p>"Why not?" Phillip chimed in.</p><p>"My wife, Odette, she's been so distant from me now. She spends more and more time with Phoebus than me. Even when he already has a wife," Derek shook his head.</p><p>"Esmeralda?" Kovu guessed.</p><p>"Yeah," Belle answered, "They don't seem in a better place either,"</p><p>"They seem bad too?" Kovu asked.</p><p>"I don't know," Derek shook his head, "I don't know what I can do to make Odette happy,"</p><p>Aurora rubbed her hands together, "Have you tried some... romance?"</p><p>"I suck at that," Derek hissed.</p><p>"Try anyway," Kovu said, "It can go a long way,"</p><p>"We're having issues in that way," Derek said, "Agh, I really don't wanna discuss this anymore,"</p><p>"Sorry," Aurora said.</p><p>Belle looked down at her arm, and waved her hand over it. The mirror appeared in her hands.</p><p>"Show me the village please," she said.</p><p>The mirror shined bright green getting everyone's attention, as the village they were going to appeared on the screen. She turned the mirror around and showed it.</p><p>"Look at this," she said.</p><p>The boys leaned forward and looked at the devastation and poor health at some of the citizens.</p><p>"May I?" he asked.</p><p>She handed him the mirror and he looked over everything. Kovu and Phillip looked over his shoulder to see.</p><p>"This should be fun...," Phillip said.</p><p>Kovu gulped.</p><p>They came through the village that had barely visible light. The horses came to a stop and Derek tied them up near a post.</p><p>Belle stepped out of the carriage in a dark blue Sexy Women's Medieval Velvet Off Shoulder Dress Elegant Renaissance Flare Sleeves Long Dress Ball Gown. She looked around with unease until Aurora stepped out ne Esmeralda pushed back her long black hair into a ponytail and looked down beneath her.</p><p>"Jim, you will exhaust yourself. You have done enough," she said, touching his shoulders.</p><p>Jim let out an exhausted sigh and sat back on his butt. He looked up at the two carriages he just created.</p><p>"Is it enough?" he asked.</p><p>"It's perfect, go on and go to sleep. You've been up since the crack of dawn," she said.</p><p>He sighed and stood up from the ground just as Kovu came walking over with four horses in tow.</p><p>"These are our best horses," he said.</p><p>"Is Mufasa okay with this?" Esmeralda asked.</p><p>"Yeah, he and Simba said it was okay," he said.</p><p>Kovu looked behind him to Kion running up to them.</p><p>"Come on you," Kion lifted Jim's arm around his neck, "Lean on me,"</p><p>"Thanks, man," Jim said.</p><p>Kovu rubbed Kion's head as they started to walk back to 'Pride Rock'</p><p>"Be careful," Kion called back, "Come back!" directly to Kovu.</p><p>Kovu nodded and stared back at Pride Rock.</p><p>"Kovu, if you wanna stay with Kiara," Esmeralda started to say.</p><p>"It's okay," he said, "She understands,"</p><p>"Don't take that for granted too much," Esmeralda advised.</p><p>He smiled. He pulled the horses and set them up for the carriages.</p><p>"Esmeralda," Derek called running up.</p><p>"Derek," she said.</p><p>"Do we have to leave the crack of dawn, it's still partially dark out here. I can't even see the sun very well," he whined.</p><p>"Oh, hush up, the sooner we get there. The better we can do," she said.</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>Nala walked up with Kida next to her, Megara, John Rolfe, and John Smith were both behind them.</p><p>Derek angled his head to see his team coming up on the left; Belle, Eric, Aurora, and Phillip. Aurora kept her eyes locked on Megara, but she wouldn't look at her. She sighed and rubbed her arm. Phillip noticed and poked her side.</p><p>"What's the matter?" he asked.</p><p>"I'll tell you in the carriage," she said.</p><p>"The carriage doesn't have privacy shades, tell me now," he insisted.</p><p>Aurora pointed to Megara, and Phillip picked up the clues.</p><p>"When we get back, just talk to her," he said.</p><p>"Did you talk to Shang?" she asked.</p><p>He got quiet for a tense second, "Point taken,"</p><p>"Mmhmm,"</p><p>"Alright! Let's head out," Derek called.</p><p>Both teams loaded into their carriages, saying goodbye to each other. Megara adjusted her Black Suede Over the Knee Boots, trying to find something to distract herself. She pulled on her dark magenta tights and tied her dark red Women Gothic Vintage Steampunk Tailcoat Long Jacket Lace Medieval. She looked great but felt horrible. Aurora wasn't with her.</p><p>"Megara," Esmeralda said.</p><p>She looked up at her.</p><p>"Are you alright? Miss someone?" she asked.</p><p>Megara gulped and put her head down. Kida turned to her and held her hand.</p><p>"It's okay," she said.</p><p>"I guess, I'm just confused about my feelings for...someone," Megara explained.</p><p>"Aurora," Esmeralda said.</p><p>Megara blushed.</p><p>"I noticed too," Kida said.</p><p>"You have feelings for a girl?" John Smith asked.</p><p>Megara put her head down.</p><p>"Stick your foot in your mouth why don't you?" John Rolfe smacked the other on the head.</p><p>"Sorry," John Smith said.</p><p>"I get it," Nala grinned making Megara turn to her, "If I wasn't happily married to my husband, I could see the appeal of being with a female,"</p><p>Megara chuckled a bit.</p><p>"So, what's the issue with Aurora then?" Kida asked, rubbing her tummy.</p><p>"I don't know," Megara shrugged, "I thought we were in a good place but she said something last night before we left and it threw me off,"</p><p>"Women," John Rolfe scoffed.</p><p>The girls stared at him with raised eyebrows.</p><p>"Now, who has the foot in the mouth?" John Smith said.</p><p>John put his head down and dusted off his steels boots.</p><p>Derek looked out of the window of his carriage and yawned.</p><p>"You look like you didn't get much sleep?" Kovu said.</p><p>"You did?" Derek asked.</p><p>"When you have a good wife to nurture you than you're a happy man," he said.</p><p>Derek grinned a bit, "I don't think I have that,"</p><p>"Why not?" Phillip chimed in.</p><p>"My wife, Odette, she's been so distant from me now. She spends more and more time with Phoebus than me. Even when he already has a wife," Derek shook his head.</p><p>"Esmeralda?" Kovu guessed.</p><p>"Yeah," Belle answered, "They don't seem in a better place either,"</p><p>"They seem bad too?" Kovu asked.</p><p>"I don't know," Derek shook his head, "I don't know what I can do to make Odette happy,"</p><p>Aurora rubbed her hands together, "Have you tried some... romance?"</p><p>"I suck at that," Derek hissed.</p><p>"Try anyway," Kovu said, "It can go a long way,"</p><p>"We're having issues in that way," Derek said, "Agh, I don't wanna discuss this anymore,"</p><p>"Sorry," Aurora said.</p><p>Belle looked down at her arm and waved her hand over it. The mirror appeared in her hands.</p><p>"Show me the village please," she said.</p><p>The mirror shined bright green getting everyone's attention, as the village they were going to appeared on the screen. She turned the mirror around and showed it.</p><p>"Look at this," she said.</p><p>The boys leaned forward and looked at the devastation and poor health of some of the citizens.</p><p>"May I?" he asked.</p><p>She handed him the mirror and he looked over everything. Kovu and Phillip looked over his shoulder to see.</p><p>"This should be fun...," Phillip said.</p><p>Kovu gulped.</p><p>They came through the village that had a barely visible light. The horses came to a stop and Derek tied them up near a post.</p><p>Belle stepped out of the carriage in a dark blue Sexy Women's Medieval Velvet Off Shoulder Dress Elegant Renaissance Flare Sleeves Long Dress Ball Gown. She looked around with unease until Aurora stepped out next to her. Aurora wore a dark red burgundy Women Medieval Victorian Style Bride Off Shoulder Shawl Medieval Wedding Chiffon Patchwork Maxi Dress Elegant Pixie Fairy Cape. Belle sucked in a deep breath, and Aurora linked arms with her.</p><p>Phillip adjusted his black/red military jacket and looked back at Kovu. Kovu looked around.</p><p>"You can barely see anything," Kovu said.</p><p>"Not very lit," Phillip said.</p><p>"Hold on," Belle said.</p><p>She opened her book and spun her hand around in a circle.</p><p>"Lumiere," she called.</p><p>"Ma chere mademoiselle," Lumiere grinned, "How may I help you?"</p><p>"Can you lend me some of your candles please?" she asked.</p><p>"But of course," he grinned evilly.</p><p>Candles appeared out of the book, floating around it. Belle spread them out through the village and lit up everything.</p><p>"Thanks, Belle," Kovu said.</p><p>She smiled, closing her book. They walked forward, as residents came out of the buildings gasping at the floating candles. They turned to Derek walking in with his team behind him.</p><p>"Who's the leader here?" he asked.</p><p>An older woman looked around and tried to stand up from the ground. Belle knelt and offered her arm.</p><p>"Ma'am?" she said.</p><p>"Oh, bless you, child," she smiled.</p><p>Belle grinned and helped her to her feet.</p><p>"What's with all the lights!?" a bellowing voice came from the back of the town.</p><p>He came out, clearly amazed at the lights. A big dude with bad personal hygiene and a mean stare.</p><p>"Who are you?" Derek asked.</p><p>"Who are you? You're coming into my town!" the man barked.</p><p>"We were called here because somebody has an issue with how you run things here," Derek said.</p><p>"Excuse me?" the man barked.</p><p>"I did!" the old woman shouted, "You will run this place into the ground!" she barked.</p><p>"You! An old woman I told you how many times to mind your business!" he started stomping his way towards the old woman.</p><p>Belle immediately blocked the old woman with her body, but Kovu got the man's fist and shoved him back.</p><p>"Back off!" he barked at the man.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?!" he snapped.</p><p>Derek's sword appeared in his hand, but it turned into a long hook. He hooked the man's ankle and tripped him.</p><p>"AGH!" the man yelled.</p><p>"Do you rule this small village by yourself or do you and handful bully the other citizens?" Derek asked.</p><p>"What's it to you?" he said through gritted teeth.</p><p>Derek looked over to his teammates, "Eric,"</p><p>Eric walked over, and ropes grew from his arms. They wrapped around the man like snakes and squeezed tight.</p><p>"AGH!" he yelled.</p><p>"Is he the only one?" Derek spoke loud enough for the village to hear, "Or is there more?"</p><p>"DON'T NONE OF YOU SPEAK!" the man bellowed.</p><p>"Aurora," Phillip said.</p><p>She walked over, knelt, and her fingernails glowed green. A sickly green color.</p><p>"Sleep time," she said.</p><p>She slid her nail across his throat, and he passed out instantly. She stood up and looked around the village.</p><p>"They're too frightened to tell on him, he must have a group," she said.</p><p>"Miss?" a small voice came from a young boy.</p><p>"Ssssshhh," his mother hushed him.</p><p>Belle and Eric looked up at the boy.</p><p>"What's wrong, son? You can talk to us," Eric cooed.</p><p>"You can, son," Belle reassured, "He won't hurt you," she glared at the man.</p><p>"He and his buddies hang out at the beer place at night. They drink a lot and boss around my father. He comes home with bruises from them," The boy explained.</p><p>Belle looked over to Eric, who nodded and then faced Derek. Derek grinned with a thumbs up.</p><p>"Thank you, son," Belle said, "They won't hurt you anymore,"</p><p>"Please, the mother butted in, "If you're here to stop them, then do so. This village lost it's light when they came,"</p><p>Belle smiled, "Yes ma'am,"</p><p>Esmeralda and the others pulled up to the second village that had a huge church in the center of it. She put her hand to her nose because the village had an overwhelming horrible scent. The smell of rotten corpses and blood filled the air, along with the sick scattered across the streets.</p><p>"Jesus, what happened here?" John S. asked.</p><p>"A plague?" John R. asked.</p><p>"Sure looks like it," Megara said.</p><p>Kida gripped her stomach in worry, "Nala, Esmeralda," she called.</p><p>They both turned around to face her.</p><p>"Is this safe for my baby?" she asked, "The air,"</p><p>Nala paused for a minute and then faced Esmeralda.</p><p>"It should be fine, but I packed some extra tea from Mrs. Potts to soothe you," Esmeralda assured.</p><p>Kida smiled but then looked down at someone pulling on her lilac floor-length four-button jacket.</p><p>"Miss? Can you spare some food for me and my children?" a woman begged.</p><p>Kida smiled and touched her hand, "Do we have any spare bread?"</p><p>Megara pulled some out of her crossbody bag and handed it to the woman.</p><p>"Here ya go," she said.</p><p>"Bless you, child," the woman said.</p><p>Kida and Megara smiled at her as they continued along. Esmeralda looked around and then walked up the steps of the church. She knocked on the door until someone opened it for her.</p><p>"Hello, my name is Esmeralda. My team and I were sent here from Merlin," she said.</p><p>"Ah, yes yes yes, come in come in," said a man with a big white robe with a cross on it said.</p><p>They walked inside and smiled at the man's kindness.</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah I see the Lord has blessed you with a child in your womb dear girl," he said to Kida.</p><p>She grinned and touched her belly.</p><p>"Ahhh, I see a boy," he said.</p><p>Both Johns stood in front of Kida, blocking him from her.</p><p>"Back up," John S warned.</p><p>"Easy boys," she cooed them down.</p><p>"Ah yes, follow me," the man urged.</p><p>He leads them to the front of the church where there were lines and lines of people set up lying on blankets and coughing.</p><p>"These are our sick folk, we kept them inside the church from the rotten corpses and poor outside. Filthy," the man said.</p><p>Esmeralda turned up her face, "Poor isn't filthy," she hissed.</p><p>Her team raised their eyebrows at her growing temper as she circled the man. She knelt next to a woman and felt her head. Kida knelt with her, and Megara hovered in the back.</p><p>"She has a fever, her face is so pale," Esmeralda said.</p><p>"Can we sweat it out?" Kida asked.</p><p>"Not sure," Esmeralda said.</p><p>"What about cold tactics? Cool the body, the fever could disappear," Megara suggested.</p><p>"Wait a minute," John R. said.</p><p>He felt a boy's head and then lifted a woman's fingers, checking her toes too.</p><p>"I've seen this before," he said.</p><p>"You have?" Esmeralda's eyes lightened.</p><p>"Yes, this hit Pocahontas's tribe a while back. There was a certain flower that has a strong antidote in it. Or at least soothing," he said.</p><p>"Don't tell me it only grows in a specific spot," Kida said.</p><p>"I'm not sure, but if I can see the flower. I'll remember it," he assured.</p><p>"Hmm, good thing I collect a few," Esmeralda said.</p><p>"John," Nala pulled John S. to the side.</p><p>"Can you come searching with me? Something about this place seems... off," she said.</p><p>"I was about to suggest the same thing," he said.</p><p>They scurried out of the door of the church.</p><p>Belle wrapped her hand around the door and pushed open to a tavern. Full of loud-mouthed men and frustrated waitresses.</p><p>"What a place," Belle said.</p><p>"Ayeee! We got some ladies here fellas!" shouted one of the drunks.</p><p>Belle and Aurora rolled their eyes as Eric, Phillip, and Kovu slipped in behind the girls throwing their knocked-out leader down to the floor. The entire tavern got quiet and Eric studied a few of their faces.</p><p>He leaned closer to Derek, who was out of sight, "A few of them reacted, they know him,"</p><p>Derek moved past them all so he was in front, and revealed his sword. Some of the customers stared at his sword and started mumbling.</p><p>"That's the Silver Solider," a few of them said.</p><p>"They know Derek?" Kovu whispered to Eric.</p><p>"He's the Silver Solider, a lot of people know his deeds and Phoebus's," Eric responded.</p><p>Kovu gulped, he felt envy. Such a force.</p><p>"I see a few of you know this man," Derek pointed, "So, anyone wanna tell me why you terrorize this town?"</p><p>"What business is it of yours!" one drunk stood up.</p><p>"Are you insane!" another shouted.</p><p>Derek gripped his sword, and raised an eyebrow, "We were called here for help," he said.</p><p>"This place doesn't need your help!"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah!" shouted another.</p><p>Kovu gulped and was about to open his mouth until Eric stopped him.</p><p>"Don't roar, you'll capsize this entire building and we need them," he warned.</p><p>"Why? They aren't going to talk, they'll keep going around and around with Derek," Kovu hissed.</p><p>"Your roar will knock them out or put them on the brink of death. We need them alive, just hold on a second," Eric said.</p><p>"This is going nowhere," Belle said.</p><p>She opened her book, "Show me the history of this village,"</p><p>The book blew a cloud in the air, catching everyone by surprise. It rolled through history, the once happy town filled with magical fire to always light someone's course passing through. Then, a ship coming into deck releasing pirates at the hand of...</p><p>"Oh my god," Belle said.</p><p>"Him. Again?" Aurora barked.</p><p>"Who is that?" Kovu asked.</p><p>"That's Hook. He's been after Peter for the longest time," Phillip explained.</p><p>"Peter? Kion's friend," Kovu said.</p><p>"Yeah, the one who flies around,"</p><p>"They work for Hook," Belle confirmed closing the book.</p><p>Derek sighed and shook his head. He then looked around and noticed a waitress acting very nervously.</p><p>"Sir!" She called, "Please help us! They threaten to release a plague if we defy!" she begged.</p><p>"Plague?" Derek questioned.</p><p>"You bitch!" one grabbed her by the throat.</p><p>"AH!"</p><p>Derek turned his sword into silver daggers and hurled them at the man in the shoulders. He slammed into the wall. The waitress hit the floor and then was wrapped up by Eric's ropes. He pulled her to him.</p><p>"Thank you," she repeated as he helped her stand.</p><p>Derek turned around to Aurora, "Aurora I need you to knock them out,"</p><p>Aurora tilted her head, "Then you might wanna get out for a second, and separate the good patrons,"</p><p>Derek nodded and once done. Aurora closed her eyes.</p><p>"What are you gonna do bitch?!" one of them shouted.</p><p>She opened her eyes to a glowing green color, she spread out her fingers, and instead of her nails glowing green, a green smoke came from her hands. It spread in the room and knocked out the men. She sighed and passed out along with them.</p><p>Belle opened the door, "She's down!" she called.</p><p>"That's the issue with Aurora's power it affects her too," Phillip said.</p><p>"So," Derek said, "We have to wait,"</p><p>"She wakes up faster than they will, her body is building a resistance to it," Phillip explained.</p><p>"Excuse me," said the little boy from before, pulling on Kovu's leather pants.</p><p>Kovu knelt to him, "What's up, little man?"</p><p>"I know where their hideout is," he said.</p><p>Kovu raised his eyebrow.</p><p>There was an underground cellar made of stone and walls, where the men would meet each other. Belle and Eric put Aurora aside, who started to come to.</p><p>"Are you okay, Aurora?" Belle asked.</p><p>Aurora nodded loosely and rubbed her head. Derek pulled Phillip and Kovu to the side.</p><p>"We need to get more information out of them, there are some things Belle's book can't reveal," Derek said.</p><p>"What do you wanna do?" Phillip asked.</p><p>"I need you to use those dragon venom daggers you have to poison them and then...Kovu, use your roar. Break. Them. Down." Derek ordered.</p><p>Kovu grinned and nodded.</p><p>Phillip walked into the room where the man groaned in pain and rolled on the floor. Phillip cut their skin with his daggers. He avoided their grabs for his feet or their gasping mouths such villains did not deserve help. He exited the room and looked at Kovu.</p><p>"You sure you can lower the roar so this place does not cave in on us?" he asked.</p><p>"I can try," Kovu said.</p><p>"Try cupping your mouth or not opening it as much," Phillip offered.</p><p>Kovu nodded he entered the room and shut the door behind him. Phillip rubbed his arms, and Eric approached him.</p><p>"You okay?" he asked.</p><p>Phillip nodded, "It's just- "he started to say.</p><p>All of a sudden, the loud, ear-piercing, wall-shaking, bellowing roar came from the room. Phillip covered his ears, and so did Eric. Aurora buried her face in Belle, who held her close. Derek just waited, but his ears were ringing.</p><p>Kovu opened the door, looking down at Eric and Phillip. Then Derek.</p><p>"Their ready to talk, but I noticed something," Kovu said.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Derek asked.</p><p>"There is an extra door in that room, and I can smell water. Aurora, Belle, maybe you two should check it out. I think that is where the plague might be," he said.</p><p>Belle and Aurora both stood up in a flash and hurried up the steps to go to the oceanfront.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>